


Oft a Shadow, Oft a Dream

by anotherbuskitten



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Depression, Gen, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stylised modern au non-powered Frozen/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oft a Shadow, Oft a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I should point out that I wrote this a few years ago before Frozen came out about my relationship with my sister. I recently found it, read it again and realised exactly why I empathised with 'Do You Want to Build a Snowman?' so much and also that I could probably post it up here without looking too depressed.
> 
> I was heavily depressed when I wrote it but I'm mostly better now (my relationship with my sister hasn't changed much)
> 
> The problem is that in this I'm clearly writing as Elsa but in truth I feel more in common with Anna who is shut out and terribly brave to face rejection so often (I haven't yet risked this and I'm spilling my heart so I'll shut up)

Winter pushed down on me. Pushed and pushed until it shrouded my heart and coated me in ice. Until I felt the cold of people stronger than the light. Until I could cut with ease; words as icicles through a heart.

Until I needed hot drinks and constant touch and warm jumpers to keep me alive. Until the touch of frost chilled me and could shatter my bones with a kiss.

And it did kiss. The winds caress me and the snow holds me down. During winter I can feel wisps of ice-sprites touch my soul and push me further into my mind. I have cold thoughts then.

My sister has sunshine and laughter in her heart. People flock to her and stay put but when I talk they look away and I feel wrong and stupid. And I am so jealous but when I try to stay close to her one of us must disappear.

For heat can only turn ice to tears and ice makes warmth vanish and turn to itself.

As long as I reign in the barbs and the sharp tongue I can get people to warm to me but if I keep company to long I tire and forget to hold back.

Unless they are also winter I will push and pull until any affection felt disappears and I am alone again.


End file.
